


talk is overrated

by kkulbear



Series: The Licentious Adventures of Park Woojin [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Park Jihoon (Soloist), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Begging, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Top Woojin, ass eating, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbear/pseuds/kkulbear
Summary: Jihoon wants Woojin. Really bad.
Relationships: Park Jihoon & Park Woojin, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Series: The Licentious Adventures of Park Woojin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	talk is overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This first part of the series is just pure smut with a little bit of plot sprinkled in, but the plot really gets heavy in the second part, friends. 
> 
> Just wanna say this entire fic was fueled entirely by [this](https://twitter.com/sweetbosshoonie/status/982654480272560128) and [this](https://twitter.com/eternityonge/status/982857159288373248)
> 
> Took me a long time to actually upload because I kept fixing things that were wrong with it, so this was in the works for a really long time, forgive me for the mediocrity because I lowkey love this fic anyway. Hope you enjoy!! Please leave feedback!!

“You wanna touch me, Woojinie?” Jihoon was spread out on his back, naked on the sheets. His lips already looked bitten and swollen-- Woojin loved that-- and his legs were open wide so he could show himself off, an inviting place for Woojin to plant himself in. 

“I think you already know the answer to that, angel.” Fucking of course Woojin wanted to touch him, who could resist him when he was laid out like that? Jihoon wanted Woojin to kiss him, bite him, hold him, touch him. Woojin sat on the bed with his knees, hooking Jihoon’s pillowy thighs over his own. He ran his fingers over Jihoon’s smooth skin and stopped at his hips. He craned over him with his clothed cock rubbing against Jihoon’s bare ass. Woojin connected their lips, giving Jihoon a alacritous kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and making a loud smacking sound as he pulled back from him, a thin string of spit connecting their lips. Woojin bumped their noses together, their eyes meeting while they were so close. It made Jihoon’s heart swell in his fucking chest, it almost made him feel lightheaded and he hated it. He did what he did best and shoved it down like he was swallowing down the feeling of being sick before pushing himself up on the heels of his hands and pushing their lips together again. This time, Jihoon licked into Woojin’s mouth, sucking on his lips the ferocity and intensity surprising even himself as he let out a small moan into Woojin's mouth. 

When Woojin told Jihoon to get on all fours, he was a little nervous to say the least... but when he felt the cold metal of handcuffs clicking around his wrists and binding his hands behind his back, he bypassed nervous and went straight to terrified... Woojin was just full of surprises. Jihoon’s hands were locked together behind him just above the swell of his ass which was stuck in the air spread open for Woojin. His tiny hands curled limply in on themselves rendered useless in a position like this. His face was pressed into the mattress, squishing his cheek on his face-down-side. He felt helpless and being completely at Woojin's disposal was such a good feeling, he could barely contain himself; the anticipation was close to killing him.  _ God, I’m such a slut. _ Jihoon was frozen as Woojin kneaded his ass and couldn’t help the quiver of his breath when Woojin traced a line with his finger from his balls to the small of his back and then back down. Woojin landed a slap on Jihoon’s ass, his hand staying planted where it had smacked. Jihoon whimpered as the smack rang through the room. Woojin smirked and bit his lip.

“Feel good? Hm?” His other hand took its place on the opposite side to spread Jihoon cheeks open, licking him in the same line that his finger had gone. Jihoon held his breath, the sensation was new and a lot gentler than he had been expecting. He let out a content and quivering sigh before he was hit with a wave of utmost pleasure as Woojin’s tongue rolled into him, slipping past his rim. One of Woojin’s hands released his cheek and went to play with his weeping cock and he stroked him slowly. The euphoria hit Jihoon fast, slamming into him and making him whimper again. 

“ _ Woojinie... _ ” he said shakily. It was all he managed to get out before Woojin began to stroke him quicker, abandoning the teasing pace he had set before. Woojin’s tongue never stopped and the sensations Jihoon was being hit with were inebriating. He felt drunk and dizzy, his head clouding as the feelings of pleasure washed through him, making him feel warm and golden. He barely even recognised the profane sounds that were dropping from his lips as Woojin ate him out and jerked him off, his long languid moans ending in high-pitched whines. Woojin pressed forward, pushing Jihoon up further, his new position giving Woojin better access to his ass. Woojin retracted his tongue and let go of Jihoon’s cock, making him whimper at the loss of sensation. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and had the lube that once rested on the bedside table in hand, pouring some directly onto Jihoon’s ass and letting it trickle down making his skin tingle with anticipation, and covering him all the way up. Woojin coated his fingers, rolling the oily substance on his skin. He slid a single finger into Jihoon, letting out a small moan as Woojin entered him. He pushed back on Woojin’s hand, whining.   
  


“More, please.”

  
“Such a pretty slut for me.” Woojin smirked and slid in a second finger, making Jihoon feel fuller— it still wasn’t enough but it was an improvement. Woojin hooked his fingers and pressed into him slowly, every thrust making Jihoon let out a moan that connected to the next and so on. Woojin rubbed around Jihoon’s velvety walls before brushing against a spot that caused Jihoon to moan just a bit louder than before, and Woojin used it to his advantage. He fucked him with his fingers, making sure to rub against the spot every time they prodded inside of him. Jihoon was nearly in tears, eyes welling up to the brim and his moans had phased into one never-ending whimper. Woojin’s free hand went to Jihoon’s balls, his fingers rubbing softly at the skin and kneading them. Jihoon’s now-neglected cock twitched. He hadn’t realised how close he was to cumming until he got louder and louder, moisture taking over his eyes as his body shook and he sounded desperate, calling out Woojin’s name like a mantra before he was cumming all over the sheets beneath him. Woojin continued to scissor into him, working at his prostate to milk his orgasm until Jihoon was panting, a sheen layer of sweat covering his body and all he could mutter out was “Too much,” weakly. Woojin withdrew himself and kissed Jihoon’s ass cheek.

Woojin unzipped his pants, pulling his hard cock from the confines and giving it a couple of encouraging strokes. Woojin reached up, squeezing Jihoon’s arm as a silent  _ you good?  _ to make sure Jihoon didn’t want to call it with their safe word before lining the head of his dick up with Jihoon’s entrance. Jihoon whined, wiggling his ass in the air and pushing back on him. 

“Are you that desperate, Jihoonie? You want my cock that bad, baby?” Jihoon could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke. Woo jin's condescending tone made Jihoon feel small, like Woojin could do anything he wanted to him and Jihoon would be okay with it. “Say it, tell me what you want.” 

Jihoon whimpered, wiggling his ass toward Woojin and trying to rub against his cock. Jihoon honestly didn’t know why he was so desperate for Woojin when he had just came minutes earlier, he figured that if it’s Woojin, Jihoon just couldn’t resist. Woojin backed away from Jihoon, landing a sharp smack on his ass cheek. It stung, making Jihoon moan into the mattress. “Want me to fuck you? All you have to do is say so.” 

Jihoon groaned. “Woojin please fuck me. I want your cock inside me, please,  _ please. _ ” he felt like he could cry.

Woojin paused, grabbing the lube again and spreading it over himself, letting the excess run down Jihoon’s ass crack. He eased himself in, slipping past Jihoon’s opening and burying himself to the hilt. He let out a shaky breath as he pushed their hips flushed together. Jihoon let out a moan, unable to keep the sounds rumbling from him at bay. Woojin held onto Jihoon’s hips, using them to leverage himself as he set his own pace moving in and out of Jihoon. The sounds of his hips slapping against Jihoon’s ass filled the air, getting louder as Woojin picked up his speed, thrusting hard into Jihoon to chase his own end. 

“Woojinie,  _ ah,  _ Woojin,” he repeated over and over. Sensitivity was ripping through him, making everything that was happening feel a thousand times more heightened than it normally would. Jihoon’s hair stood on end, goose flesh covering his body as his back arched, curling up into Woojin as much as he could, trying to get so impossibly close to him. At that moment, they were the only two people who existed in the world. Jihoon felt like everything had ceased to be with Woojin's cock moving inside of him, filling him so good and making him feel so fucking full. Almost like he was whole. 

Woojin grabbed the chain connecting the handcuffs and pulled back, making Jihoon’s arms burn. He groaned loudly in pain, but it felt good, it added to everything else that was happening, added to the sensation fluttering in the pit of his stomach as he bobbed back on Woojin’s dick. Woojin used the handcuffs, pulling back on them to push deeper into Jihoon, his round ass bouncing with every thrust and squelching as he squeezed Woojin’s cock. Woojin pulled back on the handcuffs hard before grabbing a handful of Jihoon’s hair, and pulling him back so that he was sitting upon his knees with his back pressed against Woojin's chest. Jihoon yelped but it felt so fucking good, making him quiver with anticipation. Two of Woojin's fingers prodded against Jihoon’s lips, sliding inside his hot mouth and pressing against his tongue. Jihoon played with Woojin’s fingers, weaving his tongue between them. Jihoon sucked on them, moaning around Woojin’s digits before he pushed them further, making Jihoon gag, his lips stretched over Woojin’s knuckles. Drool dripped steadily from the corner of Jihoon’s mouth. Woojin pulled his fingers out, covered in spit as Jihoon coughed and bit his lip, his eyes still watering. Woojin pushed Jihoon’s head gently to the side to look at him, catching his lips in a wet kiss. Woojin started moving his hips again, causing their lips to still, both of them huffing out sharp breaths against each other and Jihoon moaning. Woojin laced his arms through Jihoon’s, curling around his shoulders and holding onto him tightly. Woojin didn’t let up, fucking into Jihoon harshly making Jihoon’s hips buckle back and forth. He traced Jihoon’s jawline with his nose before kissing his neck, his tongue lapping over his skin, switching back and forth between sucking and licking. Jihoon’s head lulled back, resting on Woojin's shoulder as he offered his neck up to him.

“Please.” Was all he said, hoping Woojin would take the hint.

Woojin let his teeth graze over Jihoon’s soft neck, teasing him so fucking aggressively that Jihoon felt like he could combust. Even with Woojin's cock tucked deep inside of him, he felt like Woojin was giving him nothing with how he was taunting him. Woojin settled his mouth at the junction where Jihoon’s neck and shoulder connected, sucking on his skin before letting his teeth settle against him.

Woojin's body stiffened, his teeth digging into Jihoon’s skin just enough so that indentations would be left behind. He pressed deeply into Jihoon, a grunt slipping from between his lips as he shot his load into him, his body quivering. The feeling made Jihoon cry out, a second orgasm washing over him and ruining the sheets below him even more as Woojin’s cock twitched inside of him. Woojin was breathless, going completely still and wavering as he stayed melded against Jihoon’s body. Jihoon felt weak, completely dead and his breath came out ragged, every exhale met with a moan that he couldn’t stop himself from releasing-- he just felt so fucking good and so fucked out. Woojin rested his forehead against Jihoon’s shoulder, letting out a deep breath.

“You okay, baby?” Woojin's voice was light and airy.

“So fucking good,” He said, his voice nearly cracking. It was deeper and more hoarse than it had been at the start.

Woojin released him, regrettably pulling himself out of Jihoon with a hiss. He pressed the release on the handcuffs, tossing them to the side. Jihoon noted how gross the bed looked below him, not wanting to lay down in a puddle of his own cum-- not to mention Woojin's cum that was going to eventually drip out of him. Woojin pushed himself to move, getting up from where he was and leaving Jihoon there for a moment before coming back with some baby wipes. He cleaned up the lube that was still coating Jihoon’s skin, the wipe cooling Jihoon’s hot skin, making a chill travel up his spine. Woojin cleaned the cum off the sheets the best that he could. He discarded the used wipes in the trash can that was tucked neatly in the corner of the room and pulled Jihoon into his arms, settling on the bed with his back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around Jihoon’s torso. He broke free, rolling himself over to be face-to-face with Woojin. Woojin took hold of Jihoon’s arms, the skin around his wrists a dark pink in contrast to the rest of his unblemished skin. He kissed them and it almost stung, Jihoon sucked air through his teeth, arms feeling limp just like the rest of his body. He pouted up at Woojin, eyes still glassy from where he had cried. Their eyes met, Woojin’s glistening eyes making him look like a lost puppy and Jihoon’s paired with his bitten and swollen pink lips made him look as beautiful as ever. Woojin was too good at this, too good at making him feel like he was loved and making him feel like a person again after being fucked relentlessly. Woojin’s eyes flitted from Jihoon’s lips back to his eyes and he couldn’t help but grin, a small and toned-down laugh rumbling through his chest. 

  
“What?” Jihoon prodded

  
“You’re so fucking pretty.” Woojin said, his hand going to Jihoon’s cheek and caressing his soft skin. Jihoon leaned into his touch, chasing the warmth of Woojin’s hand and nuzzling his palm with his nose. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck the best that he could, pulling himself closer to Woojin’s face before connecting them unexpectedly. Their lips pressed together, both of them soft and warm against the other. Jihoon was the one to deepen the kiss, sucking gingerly on Woojin’s bottom lip before his teeth grazed it, pulling it back and letting it snap back into place. Jihoon slid a hand into Woojin’s hair, his fingertips rubbing his scalp and making Woojin feel warm and comfortable before Jihoon pressed one last peck on the tip of Woojin’s nose. He smiled at the younger before scooting himself down and finding a comfortable spot for his head on Woojin’s shoulder, the top of his head tucked under Woojin's chin. Jihoon tried to hold onto this moment as long as he could, trying to fight off sleep so they could stay like this for even just a bit longer. Woojin's arms wrapped around him, feeling like he was holding on for dear life as Woojin placed a single kiss on the top of his head. 

God, Jihoon knew that things weren’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t supposed to feel so deeply for his friend that he was fucking but the way he acted toward Jihoon made his heart flutter in ways that he had never felt before. Jihoon knew in his head that things can never be how they were at the start of this agreement. He did well at first, not letting his feelings get in the way of getting dicked down when it was convenient and they both wanted it-- it was a great setup for a while. But the way Woojin had treated him had made things change. It would’ve been so much easier if Woojin was an asshole, if he was someone who couldn’t be loved, but Woojin was the opposite. He took care of Jihoon, always making sure he was comfortable, feeding him, even going as far as to being his emotional support, he had turned into his best friend and Jihoon didn’t even know how it fucking happened. Jihoon sniffled. He knew things could never be the same, no matter if he told Woojin how he felt or not. He felt so safe in Woojin’s arms even now, the youngers skin so warm against his own and burning holes that would last a lifetime inside of his skin.

“I think I’m in love with you, Jihoonie.” His words sucked all warmth out of the air, making the room feel stale and stuffy. 

Jihoon knew him too well to think that this was something that came about easily. Woojin had to have let this roll around in his mind for awhile now before coming to the point where he felt like he could say it and know for sure that he meant it. So he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his body wash that radiated from him, it made his skin smell like candied blackberries with the smallest undertone of sweat. He pushed himself yet again to a peak he thought he’d never reach in his lifetime, letting everything bubble over and spill onto everything he’d ever wanted it to. The feeling of stickiness leached through his pores and made him feel like he was encased in honey, so stiff and sticky like it was trying to prevent him from saying what was on his mind. His voice bubbled up in his throat before finally slipping lowly past his lips. His hands grabbing onto Woojin and held on as tightly as he could in that moment.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments if u make it here!! i really want to know what you thought!!!
> 
> The title inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q01G4te-Ng)
> 
> Leave feedback if you made it to the end, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
